Hiding in the Darkness
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Sam and Dean find one of there biggest demons yet: the Daughter of Lilith and Lucifer. The only problem is, she isn't evil, in fact, she will do everything in her power to close the gates of Hell, can the Winchester's trust her? Can two negatives really make a positive? Will Dean act on the feelings he has for her? Does she feel the same way for him? Can they survive in the dark?
1. First Impressions are Important

**A/N: Hey guys, been a while since I have written anything Supernatural, but I am now, now, the demon in this story is totally different to the canon ones, but you know in Maths, when two negatives make a positive? Well that is the case here, I would like to know if you guys would want me to continue this story and please review, enjoy! **

Dean and Sam drove down the wet tarmac road leading to the small town of Arcadia, Louisiana. Sam was examining a map as Dean drove.

"Okay, the case." Dean said, starting Sam off on one of his analyses on the case.

"Arcadia, Louisiana. Small town, 2,927 in population 96% urban, 4% rural, demonic signs began a few months ago when an Ms Nori Crawford moved to town. Twenty-four, quiet, no record of strange occurrences expect that she studies black magick and demonic possession."

"So this chick, Nori, does it look like she could have the knowledge to conjurer something big and scarier than your average spook?"

"I'm positive, I read a thesis she handed in, and some powerful stuff in it, enough to conjurer Lilith or Lucifer themselves."

"The kinda powerful stuff only a demon themselves would know?"

"Yup, and get this, she's allergic to salt and Iron." Dean smiled and sped up.

"Let's go get us some demon."

Nori heaved herself off the comfy couch that sat in front of the telly, which was playing the film Halloween, 1978. She stretched and walked to the window and peeked.

Coming down the drive was a black car, sleek with rain, two men sat in the front seats.

They got out of the car, killing the engine and walked to the back of the car and opened the boot. And then they began pulling stuff out that would kill her.

"They don't know." She murmured as her front door was kicked in.

Nori fled into the kitchen, where the kettle was still boiling and I love Rock 'n' Roll was playing on the speakers; the back door was also open, the rain wetting the cheap lino floor.

A young man, about twenty-six stood in the doorway, his sandy blond hair spikey and wet, Iron rod raised, Nori's eyes widened fearfully as she moved back into the sitting room again, where someone grabbed her arms, she turned her head to find a tall, dark haired young man standing there, also wet from the rainfall.

"Please don't hurt, please, I haven't done anything! Just let me go!" Nori begged as the younger man's grasp tightened, she felt like her arms were about to snap.

"Not likely you demonic bitch." The blond said as he pressed a bar of Iron to Nori's bare arm.

She screamed in agony, the guy that held Nori grimaced.

"PLEASE STOP!" Nori screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Dean, stop." The man, Dean, looked at his companion confused.

"What Sammy? She's a demon!"

"Dean, please, just do this." Dean sighed and removed the bar from Nori's arm, her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in Sam's arms.

Sam walked to the couch and laid the girl down gently, her head rested on a purple velvet cushion.

"Sam, what was that about, huh?!" Dean demanded.

"Remember that time with the vampire, Lenora? She was the grey in the black and white; I think this girl may be too," Dean looked at the girl uncertain.

"And there is something about her… I don't think she has a host, I think that's actually her." Dean frowned.

"I've never heard of it, and how could she be good?" Sam thought and then it dawned on him.

"You know in Maths with negative and positive numbers?"

"No." Sam sighed at his brother's ignorance and continued.

"Well, when two negatives are in an equation, they make a positive."

"So you're saying that the meanest and fugulist in the land got together and had a kid?" Sam nodded.

"But who?" the iPod in the kitchen changed to House of the Rising sun by the Animals.

"Think about it Dean, the worst of all of them? Lilith and Lucifer."

"So you're saying Lilith, Mother of all Demons and Lucifer, the Archangel that got kicked out of Heaven, had a kid, which turned out to be good?"

"Exactly, remember when the gates were open? She must have crawled out and we didn't realize."

"Escaping Mommy and Daddy." Sam nodded.

When Nori woke she found herself staring up at a fawn ceiling of a car, leather pressed against her back and she felt the seat she was lying on moving slightly. She turned her head to find that she was laying the back seat of a moving car, the men from earlier, Sam and Dean, in the front.

She shot up, banging her forehead against the ceiling.

"Woah, easy going Satan's daughter, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Nori scowled at Dean through the mirror.

"Bite me you Blue Steel wannabe." Sam laughed as Dean's nostrils flared.

"You- Shut up!"

"So, is your actual naming Nori Crawford?" Sam asked, Nori sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's Hannah Diabhal."

"That's Irish for Devil, right?"

"Yup and Hannah means a gift from God, don't I just love my Parents Irony issues." Hannah peered out the small slanted windows; they were turning into the drive of a dusty salvage yard, the yard they entered full of old decaying cars without wheels or bumps. A sour looking older man stood wearing a frayed cap and a dusty flannel shirt.

Dean stopped the car and walked to the man; they shook hands and then turned their gazes back to the car, staring at Hannah. The two began walking to the car, each walking around a different side, the man, who I heard Sam address as Bobby, stopped at the window next to me and peered down at me, Dean followed suit at the other window.

Bobby examined me for a moment, then sighed and stood.

"Well balls."


	2. Uncle Crowley to the rescue!

**A/N: So, not a great response, but okay, this story has two followers, so I'm gonna keep going for them, enjoy!**

When Hannah woke she was bound, not sitting down and bound, no, ropes around her wrists and hanging from the ceiling bound.

She opened her eyes slowly to find Dean standing a few feet away from her, staring at her, a curious look on his features.

"You have to at least buy me dinner before you can tie me up." Hannah said cocky, trying to hide her fear, sensing there was something she was missing she look up at the ceiling, painted above her was a devils trap and one under her feet for good measure.

"So how about you keep your mouth shut, okay bitch?" Hannah nodded, trying to hold back the tears, but failed. She hadn't done anything wrong.

The tears rolled down her pale cheeks and wetted her long dark eyelashes, Dean saw this and his features softened.

"Look, I'm sorry, we just have to careful ya know?" Hannah nodded, but couldn't stop crying, Dean, feeling really uncomfortable and called out;

"Sammy, get in here!" Sam appeared next to Dean confused.

"What's the matter?" Dean jerked his chin in Hannah's direction, who was trying to move her face so Dean couldn't see how much she was crying.

Sam sighed and frowned at his brother, who gave him a "what?" look; Sam carefully approached Hannah, stepping over the Devils trap.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her quietly, Hannah turned her face so Sam was looking at her.

"Do you think I'm frigg'n okay?" she asked, annoyed.

"No." Hannah looked at him shocked, she had met Hunters before, and usually if you were hurt or upset, they didn't give a damn.

"Your right, I'm not okay."

"I'm gonna let you go, promise not to do anything funny?" Hannah nodded meekly as Sam, with one clean swipe, cut her down.

Dean rushed forward and grabbed Hannah before she hit the ground.

"It's okay, I got you." Hannah was too tired to complain, they walked over to a small bed, on which they laid her down on, and she was asleep in minutes,

A little while later, Hannah was asleep and Bobby and they boys sat in his living room.

"So, do you think it's possible? Is she good?"

"It's a possibility, there was a rumour going around the circuit a few months, that one of biggest and baddest Demon was down by Illinois, but all the hunters that came back said it was a lie."

"So they met Hannah, see that she ain't doing nothing and then leave her be?"

"Seems like it, how could she have survived this long by not convincing them otherwise."

"So what we-" Dean was interrupted by an almighty roar from the panic room.

Hannah woke and sat up in the bed, then she heard it, the voice was quiet at first, but slowly grew louder, calling to her

"_Hannah, Hannah…. You know you can't run from me forever!"_ Lucifer's voice sang in her mind.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"_No…. you want him to… but he won't, neither will I…"_ Lilith's voice joined in.

"Leave me alone!"

"_Never… your one of us…. Your evil, don't try to deny it…. The Winchesters… Sam and Dean? They're getting ready to kill you…" _the voice sang gleefully.

"They're not." Hannah whimpered.

"_Yes they are..."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Hannah roared, and as the voice left her head, she fell into the centre of the devils trap.

Dean and Sam rushed in to find Hannah kneeling in the centre of the devil trap, sobbing, her dark hair covering her face.

Dean rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I gotcha, I gotcha, it's okay, I gotcha."

"They were hear, I could hear them Dean, they were here." She sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"Their gone… Their gone." Dean looked up at Sam.

"There's not one here." Sam whispered, the two boys frowned and looked down at the new member of their group curious.

A little while later the trio sat on Bobby's couch, unknown to themselves, and seen by Bobby, both boys had become strangely protective of the young woman and at the slightest whimper from the girl they reacted by checking the room.

"Well," Bobby began, "There's only one person, or rather, demon that would know about this-"

"-Crowley." Hannah finished for Bobby, he nodded grimly.

"Yeah… that son of a bitch won't help us easily though."

Hannah smiled and looked up at Bobby.

"Yes he will, you see, Crowley's an old friend….. or more, Godfather."

After much fighting and arguing and debating to let Hannah to perform the task at hand, Dean sulked in the back of the room, muttering "this is stupid" or "don't need any help."

Sam and Bobby had cleared away the couch and other things that may get in Hannah's way.

"Okay Hannah… whenever you're ready to begin." Sam informed her as Bobby and he moved to where Dean stood, a fair distance away from the centre of the room, where Hannah stood, biting her lip and her eyes closed.

"Let them in…" she muttered to herself, a suddenly, thousands of voices broke into her mind; she waded through them until she found the one she wanted.

Hannah's eyes flew open to reveal pure white eyes, the trio of hunters behind her jumped back in surprise.

"I found you." She sang.

Suddenly the room began to quake and sudden, Crowley stood in front of her.

"What have I told you about doing that?!" he demanded, Hannah frowned, reached up on tippy toes and kissed Crowley on the cheek.

He smiled as she moved away.

"Never the less, it's lovely to see you, what has it been, ten, fifteen years?"

"Fifteen, I was nine the last time I laid eyes on you."

"Wasn't that a lovely trip to the Bermuda?"

"Yes, it was, anyway, I need your help."


	3. The Magnificent Seven Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to everybody that favourited followed or reviewed! Thank you all, I love this story and enjoy writing it, so the updates will be as regular as I can, thanks and enjoy!**

Crowley stood in front of her, unsure, Hannah was generally a kid Crowley could trust, but as his Father used to say, Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn.

"Why should I trust you, and what would I get out of it?" Crowley asked unsure.

"Hell." Hannah said simply, Crowley smiled, his ears perking up.

"I'm listening." He said smugly.

"As you know Uncle Crowley," Hannah started sweetly, "I don't want Hell, and I have a feeling these, _fine_, gentlemen," Hannah swept a hand over the Winchesters, "May be the demise of my dear Father figure and my Mother if I'm lucky, so Hell goes to me, a responsibility I do not wish to undertake, so, if you help me, you get to be the King of Hell."

"Fine, seems fair enough, I'll help you, what do you want me to do though?"

"To explain to this band of Hunters that I'm no threat." Crowley looked past Hannah and said to the three men.

"She's no threat."

"Crowley!" Hannah scolded sternly, Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I am serious though," Crowley began circling Hannah, "She is though, about as dangerous as a bunny rabbit, easy to kick out of the way or just," Crowley made a gun gesture at Hannah's temple, "Shoot to kill," Hannah glared at Crowley as he chuckled and moved away from her,

"I remember when she was younger, she let slip that she wanted to be a hunter, what an almighty whack you got for that, your Father always was very free with using violence."

"So you're telling me, you've wanted to be a hunter since you we're a little girl?" Dean asked, frowning with confusion.

"Yep, growing up with them things, made me despise them."

"Why would you want to lead this kinda life?" Sam asked, because everything Dean and him wanted was to get _out_ of this life.

"Compared to my life, it's great." Hannah sat down on the couch, glanced at Crowley and said,

"You're free to leave." She clicked her fingers and Crowley disappeared in a puff of red smoke, Bobby looked shocked.

"How on God's green earth can you do that?" Bobby asked, actually curious.

"Every demon gets their perks," she answered, "Mine is to hear the thoughts and location of each and every demon, one way to get a migraine though, I can summon them without a ritual, the original intention of it was my parents idea, I could summon a demon to do my dirty work, or, protect me from Hunters. I try to block it out and refuse to use it, using it as little times as I can, and before you ask, I cannot summon either My Mother or Father, though I can tell what their thinking." Bobby pulled the two boys to the side, out of the earshot of Hannah.

"Take her with you; she's beyond valuable, finding demons with a thought? It's better than what you pair idjits do." Dean frowned, annoyed.

"What do we do?"

"Chasing your tails until to just happen to stumble across a case." Bobby replied, Sam gasped.

"We do not do that!" both brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, you do!" The older man answered, both Sam and Dean sighed, but didn't object.

Two nights later.

Hannah and Sam sat in the Impala; Sam shut the book he was reading by torch light and glanced at the window of the motel room in front of them.

Dean, in his vest and still wearing his amulet, gave his younger brother the thumbs up through the window, Sam smiled as Dean drew the curtains, his shape still visible through the curtains, he removed the top of his, uh, lady friend.

Sam shook his head and looked to Hannah, who was clasping a locket in one hand and looking uneasy.

"So, you know about Demons and stuff, don't you?" Sam asked hopefully, Hannah turned to him.

"Yeah, sure I do." She replied kindly, smiling.

"What do you know of cross-road demons?" Hannah whistled.

"I know they can be right bitches." She said lightly.

"I'm serious though, like, is there any way of getting out of a deal with them?"

"Not really, and you ain't gonna find the answer in no book," she said as she took the book from Sam and chucked it into the back seat, "I can tell you this much, they're not something to mess with, so if you just want some pretty girls attention, don't go selling your soul, 'cos chances are that she's a right bitch."

"No, I know someone that's in a deal and, he, uh, is very important to me, _very_."

"Dean," Hannah said sadly, her demeanour changing as Sam nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, I really am, I honestly- I'm sorry…. I didn't know."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sam looked down at his hands, a feeling of despair washing over him.

"Sam?" Sam looked up at Hannah, her eyes full of sadness and pity.

"Yeah?"

"I really, truly and sorry." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, I am to."

Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam." Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby." He said, sighing slightly.

"What're you doing?" the older man asked.

"Oh, same old, same old."

"You buried in that book again?"

Sam pauses before he answered Bobby, who grimaced upon hearing the silence on the other end.

"Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book!" he sighed, worried slightly for the mental health of the younger Winchester.

"Then where, Bobby?"

"Kid, I wish I knew. So, where are your brother and Hannah?"

"Uh, Hannah's sitting next to me and Dean, he's polling the electorate."

"What?" Bobby asked, utterly confused.

"Never mind." Sam sighed as Bobby continued.

"Well you boys better pack it up. I think I finally found something." Sam hang up, sighing again, he had been doing a lot of that recently.

Sam entered the motel room cautiously, women's clothes and a heel is scattered around the room.

"Dean?" he called into the room, keeping his eyes straight in front of him.

"Dean, you - you conscious? Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we-" Sam turns his head towards the bed, eyes widening in horror.

"Oh God." He gasped and exited the room, quickly shutting the door.

Later, on the same night, Hannah is sitting in the back seat, Sam and Dean are in the front, and Dean is driving down the sleek black road.

"Let me see your knife." Sam asked.

"What for?"

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam." Dean said, innocently.

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see Dean."

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the thigh.

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins." Dean said, smiling cheekily.

Hannah made a disgusted noise in the backseat and placed her earphones in, the music of AC/DC blocking out the two brothers conversation.

"No problem." Sam said quietly.

"Really? Well, I gotta say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"Not at all. You deserve to have a little fun." Sam said, sounding sad slightly.

"Well, I'm in violent agreement with you there," Dean chuckled, "What's Bobby got?"

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens." Sam answered.

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"No, nothing Bobby could find - not yet, anyway."

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean said, curious.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. You think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis,"

Sam looked at him, startled and Dean paused.

"What are the demons waiting for?" Dean asked, not really actually expecting a proper answer.

"Beats me."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already." Dean grunted.

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for." Sam sighed.


	4. The Magnificent Seven Part 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to anna3311234, if it wasn't for her, this story would never be continued and I'm the one for her flyleaf addiction, hope you like this chapter, enjoy! – D.W**

The next morning, Dean, Sam and Hannah pull up outside a rural farmhouse; Bobby is already parked outside, leaning against the bumper of his car. Dean got out munching on a hamburger and Hannah looked at him with mild disgust. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked Dean and Hannah as he walked around the car and the trio started to make their way to Bobby.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean commented as he continued to munch on his hamburger.

"No. No, it can't." Sam said, suspicious.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby said, greeting them when they reached the older hunter.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

Hannah shook her head slightly, thinking it wasn't right for Dean to act like this, after living in Hell herself, she knew what it was like and she wouldn't take her impending doom lightly if she was Dean. She figured though it was probably just him dealing with it. Or being strong for Sam.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked, Bobby, for he was the guy that dragged them down here for the case.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero." Bobby said as the group began climbing the stairs.

Hannah pounded on the farm-house door

"Candygram!" she yelled, there was no response. She sighed and moved out of the way so Dean could pick the lock; he opened the door and stepped inside, Sam behind him, gun drawn and Hannah behind him. The three covered their noses with disgust when they entered the lobby.

"That's awful." Hannah gasped and she covered her nose and breathed through her mouth.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean stated.

They creep through the house; stopping in the second room, they hear what sounded like panicked screams.

"You hear that?" Sam asked the other two; Hannah nodded, trying to avoid talking.

They kick open the next door; the sound turned out to be coming from a television set; a family of three is seated on the couch, several days dead and in a mummified state. Sam and Dean recoiled at the increased stench. Hannah dropped her hands from her face and rolled her eyes and turned off the telly, passing the family of corpses.

"Wusses." She muttered under her breath as Bobby entered through the other side of the room and also recoiled in horror.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked, lost.

"I don't know, Hannah?" Hannah studied the family and closed her eyes, checking for demon activity.

"Demon, Can't tell you anymore." When she opened her eyes they were white, but quickly flash back to the normal blue.

"Check for sulphur, just to be sure." Dean ordered.

"Yeah." Bobby sighed in agreement with the older Winchester.

The four of them investigate the room; Dean heard a noise out front and signalled to the others that he's going to go check it out. Bobby and Sam circle around the other direction.

Out front, Dean exited cautiously onto the back porch, gun drawn, and looked around. As he came around the house he is knocked to the ground by a tall dark man with a shotgun: His partner, a female, came up behind him.

Bobby came up from the other side.

"Isaac? Tamara?" he exclaimed

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" the woman, Tamara, spoke with an obvious British accent.

"I could ask the same." Bobby chuckled lightly.

"Heya, Bobby." Isaac greeted the other hunter, this man, was American.

Dean raised an arm pitifully from the ground.

"Hello. Bleeding here."

The group, including Tamara and Isaac are standing in a well-equipped house, traps and other signs painted on the walls, Hannah, who Bobby and the others failed to inform Tamara and Isaac that she was a demon, stood next to Sam, trying to avoid the demon repelling and exorcism materials on the shelves and Dean is in the back room, on the phone.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." Dean said into the phone, Hannah turned her attention from Dean's conversation on the phone to the one on going in front of her.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked his wife as he rooted through the shelves, Hannah stiffed and lost all colour from her face as she edged further away from the couple.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked, as if she was directed a child to his lost toy.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking." Isaac responded, smiling slightly. Hannah felt sick by the way they just joked about Palo Santo.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked. Concerned about the way Hannah flinched every time they talked about the substance.

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." Tamara explained.

She dug in a bag and pulled out a large, pointed stake. She handed it to Isaac with an affectionate smile. Hannah's nostrils flared.

"Thank you, dear." Isaac said as he took the stake from his wife.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me." Tamara informed him.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked casually.

"Eight years this past June." Tamara told him proudly.

"The family that slays together..." Isaac added.

"Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?"

There is an awkward silence as Tamara, Isaac and Bobby stiffened.

"Oh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not - that's none of my business."

"It's - it's all right." Tamara reassured him, but did not answer the question

Dean walked into the room, nearly finished on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini," Dean made a face to Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Call you," He said hurriedly as he hung up and addressed the group,

"That was the coroner's tech." he informed them.

"And?" Hannah asked, an impatient tone edging into her voice.

"Get this - that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby said confused.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Hannah bit her lip, she shouldn't say anything thing until she was sure.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Bobby sighed.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked the group.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything." Isaac told them.

"What do you mean?" Hannah said, slightly annoyed.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "Scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others." Isaac told them, a menacing tone edging into his voice

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." Sam stated.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place." Isaac jeered them; Dean took Hannah's hand, stopping her from lashing out and squeezed it tightly and reassuringly.

"No offense?" Dean said, obviously taking a great offense.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake." Said Tamara, trying to deafened the Winchester's.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"All right. That's enough." Dean said, obviously pissed off.

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean-" Sam said quietly.

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us - on all of us." Hannah squeezed Dean's hand tightly, trying not to scream, yeah, they were demons. But not vermin. Not the way Isaac described them.

"Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara stated as she pulled Isaac away from Dean, ending the forth coming stand off before it began fully.

They left the room. Later, Hannah looked out the window, and then shut the curtains. Out of the darkness beyond the house, a mysterious young woman with long blonde hair and a mysterious glint in her eye stepped into the light. She stared at the house, calculating.


	5. The Magnificent Seven Part 3

**A/N: Thanks to everybody! I know when this episode was aired, Sam and Dean knew nothing of Lilith or Lucifer, but in this, they know, okay? Then let's continue.**

A redheaded man walked into a clothes shop, he approaches a young blonde haired woman who is searching through a rack of clothing.

"Excuse me." The man said, tapping on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes?" the woman said, turning slightly and smiling.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded towards a shoe display across the room when another brunette woman stood, holding green pumps and examining them.

"Those are...nice shoes." He said, dragging his words out.

The blonde turned her head in the direction the man was facing,

"Oh, yeah. They are nice."

She approached the display, where the brunette woman was looking at a pair of green pumps. She stared at them covetously.

"Those are nice shoes." Blonde said to the brunette.

"Aren't they?" the other woman said, smiling.

"I want them." The blonde stated.

"Sorry. Last pair." The brunette said, smiling a fake smile.

She took them and went to the register; the blonde stared after her intensely.

The blonde followed the brunette as she left the shop, who was carrying a shopping bag, out to her car.

"Excuse me. I want those shoes." The brunette turned and frowned at the woman.

"What, are you crazy? No. What?"

The blonde attacked, slamming the brunette's head into the windshield of her car. She cracked open her head and blood gushed out of her eye socket, staining the window. The blonde took the shopping bag and walked off, unconcerned.

Dean is chatting up a witness, in the store.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." Dean said to the witness, Sam and Hannah approached, Hannah frowning at what Dean just said and Sam cleared his throat.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" the witness nodded and walked away, leaving Sam and Hannah to talk to Dean.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Hannah said, shaking her head slightly, Dean smiled at her, slightly in a flirty way.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack - that kind of stuff." Sam said, slightly annoyed

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just; I don't have much time left, and...Got to make every second count." Dean said, coughing pathetically.

Hannah looked pissed off, Sam saw this and took a step back as Hannah grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt and yanked him behind a display.

"You think this is funny?" she hissed, her eyes white.

"No, of-"

"Then stop putting the guilt on Sam, you don't know, how that feels! Yeah, sure, your Daddy dearest went to Hell, and how did you feel that he went to Hell for you? It made you feel like a piece of worthless shit didn't it?! So don't put that on Sam like that!" Dean was silent for a moment before he shoved Hannah away and stormed back to Sam, Hannah's heart rate slowed to normal and her eyes went back to their usual sad blue. Though they were sadder than before, and she didn't know why.

Hannah followed him back to Sam and kept quiet for a while.

Bobby walked up to the mirror behind Sam - in a suit. His hair is slicked back. Dean, Sam and Hannah look at him, impressed.

"Whoa," Dean said and then whistled, "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." Bobby said, explaining his attire.

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?"

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs - no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

"I saw those shoes; there was nothing special about them, just your ordinary green pumps." Hannah said, frowning. The three men looked at her; she shrugged and crossed her arms, heat rushing to her face.

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean suggested, ignoring Hannah.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you guys find anything around here?"

"No sulphur, nothing." Sam sighed.

"Well, maybe something." Hannah said as she nodded up to the security camera that was scanning the room from the ceiling.

In the security room, Sam is seated, watching the security footage, as Bobby, Hannah and Dean hovered over him.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked, slightly impatient.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy,"

They watched the redhead man approached the blonde woman,

"Or it might be our guy."

Dean, Bobby and Hannah were staking out a bar, it was drizzling and it was night, sitting in Bobby's car.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked, yawning.

"Seven past midnight." Hannah said, checking her glow in the dark watch as she rested her head against the window.

"You sure this is the right place?" Bobby asked.

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar."

"Easy tiger." Hannah said from the back, her eyes closed.

There is a loud pounding on the window; Bobby, Dean and Hannah all jump. It was Sam, who grinned at their discomfort and slipped into the back seat next to Hannah.

"That's not funny!" Dean growled.

"Yeah. Uh ,all right, so - so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." Sam informed them.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was." Hannah said, a depressed note in her voice.

"So you think he's possessed?" Dean asked Sam.

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate - they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen, even Hannah, I haven't heard of a demon that can conjurer others with a thought."

"Guys." Hannah said, leaning into the front and pointed out the front window.

The redheaded man got out of his car and walked toward the bar.

"All right. Showtime." Dean said, preparing to get out, Bobby stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Dean said, confused.

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option." Hannah said.

"Why not?"

Hannah nodded, indicating another car that has just entered the lot: Isaac and Tamara get out of their car and head toward the bar.

"Damn it!" Dean looked into the backseat, Hannah was gone.

"Hey, where's Hannah?"


	6. The Magnificent Seven Part 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback! I am honoured that some many people love Hannah as much as I do! Enjoy!**

A woman put a song on the jukebox; the bartender slid a beer toward redheaded man, who is sitting at the bar. At a table, a waitress set down drinks for Isaac and Tamara.

"Thanks a lot." Isaac thanked her.

"You're welcome." The waitress smiled as she walked away.

Isaac pulled out a flask of holy water; Tamara eyed him. The redheaded man walked past them toward the bathroom.

"Pull the car in back. We'll be right out." Isaac told his wife, confident.

"I love you." Tamara told him, a worried edge in her voice.

"I know."

As Isaac headed toward the bathroom, the bartender grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm just hitting the head."

"No," the man grabbed the flask of holy water and tossed it aside, "I mean, what do you think you're doing here?"

His eyes flashed black; Tamara stood behind Isaac and they both recoiled in fear.

"I don't like hunters in my bar." The demon growled

The hunters turned to see the Waitress stalking toward them, and see that the rest of the employees and patrons have turned toward them. The redhead walked back out of the bathroom. He and everyone else in the bar close in around them; all have black demon-eyes.

"Hey, can I join the party?" they all turned to find Hannah standing there, smiling.

"Another Hunter?" Growled the waitress.

"Yeah… kinda," Hannah's eyes went white, and all the Demons looked horrified.

"That's right guys, be afraid. Be very afraid, Hannah Diabhal is in the Hell House."

"I ain't afraid of you!" One of the Demons jeered. Hannah's attention turned to him.

"I didn't want to do this," she sighed as she snapped her fingers and the man exploded,

"Who am I kidding, I so did! So, how about you let those two go," she nodded to Tamara and Isaac, who stared at her with mild disgust, "And you all won't have to be scrapped off the walls in the morning." The bartender picked up the bottle of Holy Water, and opened it, flinging it at Hannah.

"YOU SON OF GOD!" she screamed as the whole bottle emptied itself over her, seeing that she was weak, two of the remaining demons grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.

Hannah's head is buzzing and her eyes sight fuzzy, all she saw was Isaac fall to the ground, dead, and then;

With a screech of tires, Bobby's car burst through the front door of the bar. Dean, Sam, and Bobby got out, armed with holy water, which they fling violently into the crowd of demons.

They backed up and Sam grabbed Tamara, who is still screaming frantically for Isaac, Dean noticed Hannah on the floor and walked to her, lifting her into his arms and rushed back to the car, seating her in the back, she wasn't breathing.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" he yelled to Tamara as he helped her into the car.

Dean had entered combat with the redheaded man; he opened the trunk just as he ran out of holy water; the redhead grinned. Dean overpowered him and stuffed him in the trunk, which is inscribed with a devils trap. The man screamed as Dean tumbled into the front seat of the car.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

The group are speeding down the road as Dean looked into the back, noticing Hannah hasn't moved.

"Hannah? Hannah!" Sam turned to Hannah checking for a pulse, his heart began to pound.

"Dean, she has not pulse." He said, quietly.

"What do you mean she has no pulse?!"

"Meaning she can stop her own heart, or… or she's dead." The car is suddenly filled with pure black smoke, the car swerved and then Hannah gave a gasp, breathing in the smoke, she shot up.

"Woah, never doing that again." They all looked at her, freaked.

"What did I do?"

The group were back in Tamara and Isaac's

Hannah stood in front of the redheaded man, a look of hate set in her features.

"So, you're the one everybody's talking about, you're not that scary to me, I like your meat suit though, where'd you get it?" Hannah's eyes narrowed before she responded.

"Custom job, born with it, now shut your mouth, before I shut it for you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Do you know Ruby's back on the prowl?" the demon teased.

Hannah's face set into a snarl.

"Well good for her, and if I see her, which she better pray I don't, I'll kill her myself."

"Sure you will, but I think she may have the same thing on her mind too."

"Well I hope she does, I want it to be a challenge." Hannah said as she stalked out of the out of the room, where Sam, Dean, Tamara and Bobby were arguing.

"We don't know how many of them there are!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do. There are seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Hannah said as she entered, Tamara backed away from her slightly.

"No. Who?" Dean said, as he turned to face Hannah, who stared up at him.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh! And they were bad enough in Hell." She said, bitterly.

"What's in the box?!" Dean said, grinning, and awkward silence ensues.

"Brad pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Hannah sighed.

"The family - they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..." Sam suggested.

"That's Envy's doing - the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony." Hannah said, sighing, wishing she could have stopped Isaac.

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara stated, Forcefully.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath..." Hannah said, trying to calm Tamara.

"So you know who I am, huh? I bet you Hannah told you, being the good little demon she is." Envy said, smugly and chuckling slightly.

"We do. We're not impressed." Bobby told the sin.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked, Envy didn't respond.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean repeated Sam's question.

Envy chuckled condescendingly; Dean opened a flask of holy water and splashed him.

"Ya! ohh! We already have what we want."

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun. Even Hannah got something out of it."

"Fun?" Sam repeated, his gaze flicked to Hannah, to eyes were set on Envy.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside," Hannah made a noise of disgust; Envy's gaze turned her, "What? I saw you in the bar, exploding that guy into a million little pieces, if I remember, you didn't mind seeing guts either."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara threatened.

"Please," Envy laughed, "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Hannah, so full of pride, knowing that all Demons quake when someone utters your very name. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk,tsk,tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Face twisted in anger, Tamara smacked him, hard, until Dean and Bobby pulled her back.

"Aah! Whew!" Envy laughed heartily, "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others - they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing." Dean informed him viciously, Hannah walked into the main room, the basic exorcism harmless to her.

"My pleasure," Tamara said as she began to recite the incantation "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..."

As she continued, the others left and Envy screamed in agony.


	7. The Magnificent Seven Part 5

**A/N: A huge thanks to Mgirl5526, this chapter is for them, This is going to hopefully the last chapter of the episode, and then I may do Mystery Spot and then maybe Lazarus rising, hope you enjoy this chapter! Love - H.D**

Hannah stood next to Sam in the main room as Bobby and Dean talked

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby sighed; Sam looked confused, as did Dean.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked the older man.

"Envy is right, their coming for us, and not going to give up till your all dead and I'm on a one way trip back to Hell." Hannah explained to them glumly.

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and Hannah, head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time."

"I'm not leaving you." Hannah stated firmly.

"You're insane, both of you. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right."

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us."

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?"

"Then let's not make it easy for them." Dean growled and Hannah nodded, fear clenching her heart.

From the other room, Envy gave a final ear piercing scream; the house shook and a gust blew out the candles. Tamara slammed the book shut and came into the other room.

"Demon's out of the guy." She informed the group in a monotone voice.

"And the guy?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"He didn't make it." She answered, coldly.

Dean is seated on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a shotgun. Hannah is sitting across from him, trying to get her head around the situation, Dean looked at her.

"It's okay to be frightened you know." Hannah's head snapped up.

"I'm not frightened." She said, in her best strong voice, but there was a slight waver.

"Sure you are. I would be too; I'm not going to say everything is going to be alright, it may not be. But if we get out of this alive. Let me buy you a beer." Hannah thought for a minute, before nodding, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Dean, I'd like that." As Hannah said that, the lights began to flicker. The pair looked around. An old radio sparked to life, playing a scratchy tune.

"Is that you?" Dean asked quietly.

"No." Hannah whispered back.

"Here we go." Dean sighed, cocking the shotgun and standing.

Outside, in the dark windy night, Isaac approached the house, though it was actually a demon possessing Isaac's lifeless corpse.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! please!" Isaac called as he mounted the steps leading to the house.

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!" Isaac called outside.

"It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse." Bobby told Tamara, who were both in the safety of the house.

Isaac pounded on the front door, Tamara looked very fragile and nothing like the strong woman she had been earlier.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!" The demon taunted Tamara.

"How did he know that?" Tamara sobbed.

"Steady, Tamara." Bobby steadied the female hunter.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die, too." Isaac continued to taunt Tamara.

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara yelled.

"Tamara, no!" Bobby cried, but he was too late Tamara pushed the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackled Isaac down the steps. She landed on top of him and raised the Palo Santo,

"You're not Isaac!" she cried as she plunged the wood deep into her Husband's chest; it sizzled and he screamed.

The other six demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house. One, an overweight middle-aged guy, cornered Bobby, who backed up slowly. He stalked Bobby confidently, smiling, until he stopped as if he's run into an invisible wall. He looked around, confused. He is under another ceiling-devil's-trap. He looked at Bobby, pleading. Bobby smiled.

"Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." He teased.

In another hallway, Dean is cornered by the blonde waitress from the bar, or Lust. They fight; she advanced on him.

Meanwhile, Bobby began reading the exorcism for Sloth, the demon he has trapped.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus, Spiritus, omnis satanica..."

Dean is backed into the bathroom as Lust continued to advance.

"I suppose you're Lust." Dean said, fear lurking in his voice.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be." Lust purred.

"Just stay back." Dean warned her.

"Or what?" she asked, fearless.

"Good point." Dean laughed lightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you - not yet. Not unless you want me to." She purred as she ran a hand along his shoulder; he looked down at her, and then fell into her embrace. They kissed passionately.

Upstairs, a demon kicked a door in clear across the room. Sam looked around as the demon - a young man in a business suit - entered.

"Here's Johnny!" He yelled, quoting The Shinning, By Stephen King.

He advanced confidently as Sam backed up; then stopped, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons that flanked him. He looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirked.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?" the Demon said, proudly.

"Let me guess - you're Pride." Sam replied, coldly.

Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appeared, destroying the symbol.

"The root of all sin. And you... are Sam Winchester. That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season." Pride stated, throwing up his arms.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dean was backing up, still kissing Lust.

"Get off him you Skank." Said a cold female voice, Dean's eyes flew open to see Hannah grabbed Lust by the perfect golden hair and plunge her into the bath, which has a crucifix floating under the surface.

Hannah, ignoring the burning pain in her own hands as she held Lust down and the daggers that flew into her face as Lust struggled, splashing Hannah and wetting her red hair, continued to drown the sin. Hannah pulled her up; Lust was smoking and then ducked her down again.

Upstairs, Pride knocked Sam to the ground, then pulled him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began strangling him. The mysterious young woman appeared, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulled the knife out, gritted her teeth, and slashed the throat of the first demon (Gluttony). Fiery light appeared in the cut, and he went down - dead.

"You!" Greed snarled.

She turned to the second Demon, Greed, who punched her twice, then plunged the knife upward into its chin. It also goes down. Pride let Sam go to tackle the girl; Sam pulled him away and punched him in the face, putting him right into the path of the female's knife. She plunged it upward into his chin, and he collapsed in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam gasped.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass." She replied, smarmily.

"Well, I just saved yours, too." Sam shot back.

"See you around, Sam." She said, chuckling slightly as she disappeared into the hall.

"Wait!" Sam called after her.

He went to the hall to follow her, but she was already gone.

The next morning and in the back yard of the house, Sam and Dean piled the corpses of the demons that didn't survive into a shallow pit and began pouring salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara was standing in front of another burning pyre: Isaac's.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Hannah asked as she approached Dean, her red hair blowing in her face, who stopped and looked over at Tamara.

"No. Definitely not." Dean told her, glumly.

Bobby came out of the house, looking exhausted.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over." Dean teased cheekily.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel." Bobby shot back.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead ,but, still..." Bobby replied.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Hannah sighed.

"Hannah, Bobby, that knife - what kind of blade can kill a demon?"

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby replied, Hannah nodded.

"I try not to think about those things, but I agree with Bobby, I've never heard of it."

"I'm just gonna ask it again - who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, "how come a girl can fight better than you?"" Hannah slapped Dean hard on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Hannah sighed.

"You were the one whose face was being sucked on by Lust, and who saved you? Me." She growled as the tips of Dean's ears went pink.

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you." Sam cut in, stopping Dean from storming off.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean replied, worried.

Dean lit a matchbook and tossed it onto the pyre.

A little while later, Hannah and the boys sat in the Impala, Hannah had her headphones in and Heat of the Moment by Asia was blocking out the two Winchester's argument.

After a while they settled and after five minutes, Hannah removed her earphones, killing the music.

"Dean?" He didn't respond for a moment, "Yeah Hannah?"

Hannah smiled before she answered, "You owe me a beer." Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled, Hannah smiled back.


	8. Two Idjits on a Date

**A/N: This chapter isn't an episode, this is Dean buying Hannah a beer, or in are terms; taking her on date, enjoy! Love you – H.D**

Dean stood in front of the mirror in his Motel room, trying to decide between his FBI suit, or his normal clothes.

"Ah screw it." With a sigh he flung the FBI suit over his shoulder.

Hannah stood in front of her Motel room mirror, in the same dilemma as Dean, expect different. Makeup.

Hannah had never used make-up before in her life, she had gone into the store this morning and arrived back in her room with a bag of stuff she had never seen, let alone, used in her life.

She carefully lifted a tube of clear tinged pink liquid, she read the label it read "lip gloss."

"Oh, so it's for your lips." She muttered as she opened it and cautiously gave her bottom lip a lick of gloss. It was thick so she rubbed her lips together, giving both lips a shine.

The other stuff just confused her, liquid eye liner? Eye shadow?

Huffing, Hannah opened her duffel, and pulled out her jeans, AC/DC shirt and boots throwing them on the bed and then pulled out a dress and heels.

She stood, staring down at both outfits, debating which one to wear.

Knowing Dean they'd either be in a bar or in back side of nowhere. So jeans and boots overruled.

Dean rubbed his now clean shaven face with a sigh, he'd never shaved properly, it was weird.

Hannah brushed her damp red hair out and sighed, picked up her Motel room key and left, taking it one step at a time.

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, sipping his beer and staring out at the lake that sat in front of him, he heard gravel crunch behind him and he turned to find Hannah coming down toward him, wearing an AC/DC shirt and a leather jacket, her hair blowing in the sharp wind. It made Dean's heart hurt. And he didn't know why.

"My God, is that AC/DC?" Dean asked her when she reached him; she nodded, smiling, as he passed her a beer, the two settled on the hood of the Impala.

"So, I've never been on a date, how does it work?" Hannah asked him, playfully, Dean stopped, his beer bottle half way to his lips.

"To be honest…. I've never been on one myself." He said, coughing, embarrassed.

"Oh, well that's great, two idjits that have no idea what they're doing."

"I never said I didn't know what I was doing." Dean smiled, sexily.

"Shut up." Hannah smiled as she smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, you walked right into that one."

"I did, didn't I?" the two laughed and then went quiet, drinking from their bottles.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how old are you, actually?" Dean asked, carefully.

"Well, I was born after Lucifer was cast from Heaven, but a month in the Cage, or Hell, can feel like thirty years… I actually don't know to be totally honest." Dean nodded, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"How much longer do you have?" Hannah asked Dean, serious.

"Not long, to tell the truth, I'm scared. I'm really scared Hannah." Dean told her, his voice wavering, Hannah looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you, I really wish I could, but I can't, I'm sorry." Hannah said as she took Dean's hand, holding it tight.

"Don't pity me, just… when I go, look after Sammy." Dean begged her, Hannah was silent for a moment, before, hesitantly, pressed her lips against Dean's. The Hunter didn't pull away; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his other hand tangled in her hair.

Hannah pulled away slightly, placing a finger against Dean's lips.

"I promise." She gasped.

Hannah opened her eyes the next morning to find the sunlight streaming into her Motel room, she sighed with happiness and then turned over, her eyes lazily scanning the floor. And then she saw it. The leather jacket tangled in her jeans.

It was fair too big to be hers, though the jeans were her own, and then they must belong to;

Hannah's train of thought was interrupted by a strong arm around snaking around her waist, she turned over to find Dean lying next to her.

"Oh God I didn't." she gasped.

"You did, twice." Dean informed her, voice thick with sleep as his eyes opened groggily.

"Oh God, what are we going to do? Sam is gonna notice your gone."

"And he's going to notice your gone-" Dean was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hannah, Hannah you in there?"

"Just a minute." Hannah squeaked as she shot from the bed, pulling on her t-shirt and stuffing Dean's clothes away into the closet.

Dean hopped from the bed, in a desperate act, threw himself on the floor, behind the bed.

Hannah took a deep breath and opened the door slightly, so Sam couldn't see into the room.

"Hey Sam, what can I do for ya?" she asked, brightly.

"Hey Hannah, have you see Dean anywhere?"

"Why would you think I would have seen Dean, I haven't see Dean." Sam smiled, pausing for a second.

"If you haven't seen him, how come his amulet is tangled in your t-shirt?" Sam asked politely as he plucked the said item from the collar of Hannah's t-shirt,

"Now, where is he?" Hannah sighed, pulling the door open, letting Sam step into the room.

Dean stood from where he was hiding, shirt and jeans hastily pulled on.

"Hiya Sammy." Sam shook his head, smiling.

"If you two are finished, pack up, we got a case." Sam said brightly, handing the amulet to Dean, who took it, smiling nonchalant.

Sam smiled at the two one last time, shutting the door after him, when he was a fair distances down the hall, he pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"I won, first date, cough it up." He said, chuckling


	9. And so it began

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm aiming for this story to be my longest, now my longest was a Doctor Who story, and I reached 23 chapters with that, so I wanted to do more than that for this one! Love, - H.D (P.S, Bad Day at Black Rock.)**

A man by the name of Kubrik was being swiped down with a metal detector by a prison guard, before he entered the prison visitors area. He sat down in front of the Hunter, Gordon Walker and picked up the two-way phone.

"It's true. A Devil's Gate was opened in Wyoming. Big. St Helen's big," Kubrik informed Walker with a sigh, "There's no solid fix on how many demons got out, but it's in the hundreds. An army. And their Leader. Hannah Diabhal."

"Sam Winchester was there, wasn't he?" Gordon asked, confident.

"Talked to a guy who knows a guy who knows Bobby Singer, and yeah it looks like the Winchesters were at ground zero when the gate was popped, but Singer said they went in there to stop it." Kubrik replied.

"Uh uh, Bobby's edge ain't what it used to be. Sam could have him believing anything by now." Gordon said, certain.

"Listen Gordon, as far as talk goes, Sam Winchester checks out. He's a hunter, that's all."

"That's all?" Kubrik nodded.

Gordon laughed quietly "Kubrik, I'm not even sure he's human." Kubrik laughed, nervously.

"You think I'm crazy? I told you there was a war coming, six months ago. Take a look around. It's here. Now I'm telling you this boy is a part of it. Track him down, Kubrick. You'll come to see it too. Sam Winchester must die." Gordon ordered as he hung up the phone with a click.

Dean, Hannah and Sam where in the Impala, Dean drove and it was a quiet, dark night, Hannah sighed in the back, the two brothers sat in the front, bickering about the mysterious young girl, that Sam had just informed Dean was called Ruby. And she was a Demon.

"Because Demon, that's why, I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the Holy water, you don't chat!" Dean looked back at Hannah "No Offense."

"None take." She grumbled.

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?" he turned back to Hannah again, "Again, sorry."

"Because- Because she said she might be able to help us out." Sam explained.

"How?" Dean asked, Sam was quiet for a moment.

"No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?" Dean elaborated.

"She told me she could help you, OK?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Help you out of the crossroad deal." Sam added.

"What is wrong with you, huh? She lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me," Dean was silent for a moment, "What else did she say?"

Sam was silent, sulking.

"Dude?" Dean egged him on.

Nothing," Dean looked at him "Nothing, Ok?! Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, Hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

"Sam, don't trust her." Hannah cut in, leaning into the front seat.

"I'm not trusting her!"

"Good, stay the Hell away from her, she's a threat."

"How do you know so much about this Ruby Chick anyway?" Dean asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"We go back… way back." Sam's eyes widened and Dean looked flustered.

"You- You mean, you have – a history with this demon?" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but it's in the past! All I want to see from her is going back to Hell and never coming back!"

"Thank you, somebody agrees!" Dean yelled.

A phone started ringing somewhere in the car. Sam reached for his own.

"It's not mine." He sighed.

"Mines out of battery." Hannah said as she flopped back into her seat.

Dean went for his, but it wasn't there.

"Hannah, do you have my phone?" Dean asked, tilting his head into the backseat slightly. Sam looked at his brother, shocked. Dean never trusted anybody with his phone.

"Uh, yeah, but it's not yours." The car was silent for a moment, as the phone still rang.

"Check the glove compartment, it's Dad's." Dean ordered his younger brother, as he gestured to the glove compartment.

"Dad's?" Sam repeated, confused.

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call." Dean explained.

Sam opened the glove compartment, and after pulling maps and other files out the way, he found John's phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes... this is Edgar Cayce..." the person on the other end of the phone talked for a moment before Sam stopped them.

"No, no, no, no, don't- don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I- I uh, I don't have my- my book in front of me," Hannah passed him a pen, "do you- do you have the address so I can...Sure, OK. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot." Sam finished scribbling the details down and ended the call.

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?" Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way." Dean replied, shocked.

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

Hannah stood in the Gas station, paying for the Gas; she left and made her way back to the Impala, suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and moved her behind a nearby pump.

"Hey, hey, it's just me!" Dean reassured her, before she either bit him or screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit Dean, don't do that!"

"I wanna ask you, something and, uh, didn't want to say it in front of Sammy, but, as we both now, due to both of us beginning present," Dean cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway, it was pretty ok, and I think you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" Dean asked nervously, Hannah smiled.

"Yes, I enjoyed it."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, would you, Hannah Diabhal, be my Gir-"

"Yes." Hannah said, interrupting him, she reached up on tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yes Dean Winchester, I will be."


	10. A Bad Day at Black Rock part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, busy with Halloween and stuff, I also still have Homework to do, eep! Anyway, enjoy, Love – H.D (P.S, I have a Forum, where you can Roleplay as an OC or Canon Character from Supernautral)**

It's a Highway and it's a dark night, a lone RV stood on the edge, the man, Kubrik and a fellow Hunter were inside.

Kubrik and fellow Hunter Creedy were cleaning and checking weapons inside the RV.

"So you got no hard evidence on this Sam Winchester and Hannah Diabhal, you're just working off Gordon's instincts?" Creedy asked, uncertain.

"You ever hunt with Gordon?" Kubrik asked his friend.

"No. I heard he's good." Creedy answered as he loaded his gun.

"Good?" Kubrik laughed "He's the best, saved my ass more times than I can count. So if he says Sam Winchester and Hannah Diabhal dangerous, I believe him."

"Their gonna be covering their tracks. Won't be easy to find."

"Last I got puts them in Nebraska three weeks back."

"Not exactly a fresh lead."

"They ain't invisible, Creedy. Some Hunter out there knows something. So we start calling out contacts. All we need is one break."

Kubrik got up from the table and looks over at Creedy who had taken something out of an overhead cupboard and was fiddling with it.

K "Don't play with my Jesus." Kubrik said, yanking the Jesus from the other Hunter.

The three, Hannah, Dean and Sam were standing in an old beaten elevator, which was crawling downwards slowly but surely.

"Man..." Dean sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something."

Sam, Dean and Hannah exited the elevator and found the storage container. Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door, both brothers with flashlights at the ready. On the dusty floor of the container is a symbol drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints.

"Stay back." Dean warned Hannah, who was about to step into the unit, she saw the trap and edged back.

"Be careful." She whispered to him.

"No Demons allowed." Sam sighed.

"Blood. Check this out." Dean held up a tripwire which was attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull on a shelf, sitting next to a number of other objects.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged." Sam informed his older brother.

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking." Dean said fondly.

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual." Dean replied sarcastically.

Sam and Dean ventured further inside. Dean aimed his flashlight on the skull and shook his head. Sam looked over a desk while Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf, scraping the dust off.

"1995."He said, Sam rushed over, and took the trophy.

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this." Sam said, remembering fondly.

"Yeah... About the closest you ever came to being a boy. Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. 6th Grade." Dean Laughed and pumped the shotgun.

Sam moved further into the container and opened a door to a back room. The chain on the door has been cut. Sam and Dean entered and passed their flashlights over the scene.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines... Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

Sam spotted boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf.

"Hey Dean, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well Dad's journal didn't mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes, he never did say where they ended up."

"No, then this must be his toxic waste dump. One box is missing... Great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it."

Sam, Dean and Hannah pulled up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Dean leans out and checks the car's plates.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880."

"Yep, that's it." Sam agreed.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera..." Hannah clucked.

In the Robbers apartment, Wayne and Grossman were playing Poker.

Wayne and Grossman are playing Poker.

"Four Kings." Wayne smiled.

"Unbelievable." Grossman groaned.

"You see that?" Wayne laughed.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Grossman sighed.

WAYNE "Deal 'em up again." Wayne ordered.

Sam, Dean and Hannah broke into the apartment, armed, and sneaked inside.

"Royal Flush. Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands." Wayne gloated.

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun." Grossman said, sarcastically.

"I can't lose. I mean really, I- I can't lose!" Wayne laughed.

Wayne grabbed the rabbit's foot, which had been enclosed in the Mojo box that was stolen.

"Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying? I tell you something there's no way in Hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun." Wayne laughed.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Dean shouted.

"Don't move!" Hannah ordered.

"DON'T MOVE!" Dean repeated.

"What is this?" Wayne asked, confused.

"STOP!" Sam yelled.

"All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't-" Dean trailed off as Hannah's eyes rested on the box, which was open.

"Oh they did." She sighed.

"You opened it?!" Dean demanded, his attention turning back to Wayne.

Dean shoved Wayne against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked, fearfully.

"Huh?" Hannah said, confused.

"ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!" Wayne yelled.

"What was in the box?" Dean demanded.

Wayne glanced over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sat. Dean followed his gaze.

"Oh, was that is, Huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean asked.

Wayne used Dean's distraction to knock the gun from Dean's hand. It falls to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricocheted off a radiator and hit Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. The same bullet then ricocheted again and broke a lamp and then knocked the gun from Hannah's hand.

Sam and Grossman both go for Sam's gun. Grossman pushed Sam into Dean. Dean fell back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air and taking Hannah down with him.

"Sorry!" Sam apologized to the couple.

Grossman threw himself at Sam, sending them both to the floor, and then started punching Sam in the face. Wayne went for Dean's gun. As he picked it up and aims for Sam, he hit Dean, who had just got up, square under the chin, knocking him down again on top of Hannah.

Grossman is now trying to strangle Sam. Sam desperately tried to reach for the rabbit's foot, which was almost out of reach. Sam just managed to grab it, then knocked Grossman's hands away from his throat and kicked him back into a corner. Sam got up.

"DEAN! I got it!" Sam called to his older brother.

Wayne moved forward and cocked Dean's gun in Sam's face.

"No you don't."

Grossman got his hands on Sam and Hannah's guns while Wayne pulled the trigger on SAM. The gun jammed. Wayne panicked and tried to clear the chamber, while Dean got up and tried to stop him.

Wayne was surprised and stumbled back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. He knocked himself out. Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused and Hannah stood, huffing for air and her ribs swore. Grossman got up and tried to point both guns at Sam and Hannah.

"SAM! HANNAH!"

As Grossman moved, the bookshelves above him collapsed, knocking him out cold. Sam and Hannah's guns flied out of his hands and Sam caught both. Dean looked astounded.

"That was a lucky break! Is that a rabbit's foot?!" Dean asked as Sam held the foot up.

"I think it is." Sam gasped, Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"Huh."


	11. Can you hear the Screaming?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, School is really busy at the moment, so it's going to be harder for me to update, but I will try! Love you all- H.D**

Hannah eyes flew open; she was staring up at a smooth plain white ceiling. She raised her hand and touched the surface; the ceiling was close to her, so close her nose nearly touched it. A feeling of dread washed over her.

She tried to move, but her arms were pinned to her sides and her legs where contained, panic and fear began to bubble in her chest and her heart began to pound.

It was like she was in a coffin. She slammed her hand against the walls and made a ruckus until her ears where filled with a voice, the voice she dreaded the most in the world.

The voice of her Mother.

"Hannah, Welcome back, miss it? Well sit tight, because you're going to be down here a while." Hannah closed her eyes and tried to block the voice out, without avail.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, pounding the wall above her with her fists.

"DEAN! HELP ME! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME."

Dean, Sam and Bobby stood under the baking sun, staring down at the small headstone that marked the grave of Hannah. Aged twenty-five, it was a mere two days to her birthday when she was killed.

"How did this happen boy?" Bobby demanded, Dean flinched slightly and replied;

"She, uh, I left her with Sammy when I went after Bela and these Hunters…"

**Two Months previous…**

Hannah opened her eyes groggily and found Sam sitting in front of her, bound and sitting on a chair.

Suddenly, someone had her by the small hairs and was dragging her to the Bathroom, where a tub of blessed water sat, with one swift movement, the man that held her plunged her into the water.

Hannah struggled and then finally went limp; the man lifted the body and slid it into the water, her blue eyes still open and a single trickle of blood trickling from her mouth.

**Present Day…**

"Dean, you can't blame yourself." Dean couldn't help blaming himself, it was his fault the woman he loved was buried in the middle of nowhere with only a hunk of rock to show she lay there in Eternal sleep.

Dean shook his head slightly and took a swig of tequila.

"Shut it Sammy, just… shut up." Sam looked at his older brother concerned.

"Hey, you want anything in her bag; Bobby was going to give it to a Charity Shop."

"No, dump it all." Sam sighed, knowing Dean he would regret that decision, Sam rooted through the bag, avoiding any articles of clothing that were private.

His hand clasped a flat, thick, metallic box; he pulled it out and found the item to be a locket on a heavy thick chain, Sam wrapped the chain around the locket and tucked into Dean's breast pocket.

"Okay, I'll give it to Bobby." Sam took the bag and gave to Bobby, who was actually keeping it encase of any young Female's that may seek lodgings with him.

Dean waited until the sounds of Sam's footsteps had disappeared and then pulled out the locket, unravelling it and studying it.

His eyesight became blurry as he kissed the surface and placed the locket back into his pocket, patting it as he stood and began pouring all the alcohol he had down the sink.

**One Month, two weeks, three hours, 23 minutes and 42 seconds later…**

Hannah heard the voice, the voice that came every day, sometimes it would be Lilith, on rare occasions Lucifer, each bringing a different and unique form of Mental Torture.

But today was the Worst.

"Hello Hannah, we have something special for you today, you know that Hunter, what was his name, oh yeah, _Dean_, Dean Winchester, well, he's just got a one way ticket to the pit, and you should begin hearing him in the next days. That's when the torture starts."

Hannah scrunched her eyes closed as she tried to force the voice out of her head, the voice laughed and slowly disappeared.

And Lucifer was right, in no less than two days the screaming and begging began, so loud and desperate; Hannah could hear it through her prison.

"Hannah? Hannah can you hear me?!" The voice would call, Hannah could hear him, and she badly wished to tell him.

"I can hear you, please stop." She would whimper, and then one day the screaming began t much.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP HIM! PLEASE, HELP HIM!"

"Stop." A sharp voice cut across her mind.

"Hello?" her voice echoing across the darkness of her mind.

"Where is he, Dean Winchester?"

"The pit, please, you must save him."

"But what of you? Do you not wish to be saved?"

"I don't matter, save him first, please, just help him, Go..."

Hannah waited patiently, and the screaming didn't begin, the voice had saved him, Dean was no longer in Hell, he was going home to Sam. But the one thing on Hannah's mind was one question. Who was the owner of the voice that raised Dean from Perdition?

The world went dark and Hannah found herself struggling to breathe, she kicked out and soil rained down on her. She climbed through the mounds upon mounds of soil and finally, her pale hand broke through the soil, she could feel the light of the sun on her skin for the first time in a long while, she pulled herself up and squinted at the sudden brightness, she raised a dirt streaked hand, covering her eyes from the blinding light.

She stood and looked around dazed, her hair and clothes stained with soil as was her skin.

"Hello Hannah Diabhal." Hannah turned on her heel and found a dark haired man with sallow skin and wearing a trench coat standing a few feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked her voice thick and cracked from dehydration.

"I am Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."


	12. The Grace of an Angel Possessed her

**A/N: I had an idea, and time to waste, hence this chapter, if things go the way I plan, we will see Dean and Hannah reunited in the next chapter, but hey! Whatever happens happens! Love you all- H.D**

Hannah, and the Angel, Castiel, sat in a small Diner that stood on the side of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, just miles and miles of dust and nomad land. The two shared a small booth and sat across from each other, Hannah was eating a large portion of food, after a few moments of strained silence she spoke;

"How long have I been gone?" The Angel turned his head from the window and looked at her.

"Nearly six months." Hannah looked shocked, it had felt so much longer.

"But of course, six months in Hell is 130 years for me." Hannah sighed as she ate a chip.

"Correct." They were silent for a few moments, Hannah eating and Castiel staring out the window with a distant expression on his face and his eyes glazed over.

"Did Dean get back to Sam alright?" Hannah asked, concerned for the safety of her partner.

"Yes, Dean Winchester has been reunited with his brother; in fact they have tried contacting me in the last month or so. Without avail of course." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Hannah grumbled.

"I can take you to them if you wish." Hannah was silent, thinking and then answered;

"No, I want to find them myself, but why me, why listen to my screams? There are hundreds; thousands of screaming souls in Hell and you picked mine out of them all, why?" Hannah asked, actually curious.

"You weren't screaming for aid on your own behalf, but rather aid for Dean Winchester, and you have a purpose in this world Hannah Diabhal that you have yet to fulfil, you have start the End of the World and destruction of civilisation, and set your Father free from his cage." Hannah froze and then pushed her food away from her.

"I won't, don't worry."

"You will, and there is nothing we can do to stop it." Hannah nodded slowly, and stood, quickly making her way out of the diner.

Castiel waited a moment before following her, leaving ten dollars that he took from her pocket when she wasn't paying attention during the trek to the café, on the table.

When he exited the café a silver car suddenly pulled up in front of him, the hood gleaming in the sunlight and the engine still growling quietly. Hannah stuck her head out the window and smiled at the Angel as he studied the obviously stolen car, her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze and blowing into her face.

"Well you coming Angel boy?" she asked, her tone teasing, Castiel frowned and got into the car and before he had shut the door Hannah was driving through the dusty valley and heading for the highway.

After a few moments of driving through the waste land and a strained silence, Hannah pulled out a box of CD's from the back seat and began rooting through the owner of the cars music collection.

"Crap, Crap, oh… no, crap, crap," She muttered to herself as she leafed through the box, "And we have a winner!" Hannah cheered as she pulled out a large, chucky black AC/DC case and opened it, and then slid one of the discs into the stereo; Back in Black began playing loudly as they turned onto a long, winding, deserted highway, the heat rising from the black tarmac.

"Forget the hearse 'cos I'll never die!" she sang as the car flew down the long, winding highway.

Dean and Bobby stood in a warehouse, symbols spray painted on the walls and a large devils trap in the centre, bare lights hung from the ceiling and gave the large warehouse light against its faded white washed walls.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

As if on cue, the ceiling began to shake and the lights quaked, the two positioned themselves at the far end of the warehouse with shotguns at the ready,

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean suggested, but they both knew it wasn't. The doors of the old Warehouse flew open with a bang.

A handsome man in a business suit and trench coat stalked in and a young woman behind him, wearing a leather jacket and heavy boots, the two strode swiftly into the room, not breaking their strides. The woman flicked her hand carelessly and a large crack appeared in the ground, running through the trap and breaking it. This, it seemed, was to let one of the strangers pass and walk to where Dean and Bobby stood.

The lights shattered one by one and the sparks flew down on the two strangers, this did not seem to bother them, for they continued to stride towards the two Hunters, Bobby and Dean Let off a few rounds, which lodged themselves in the strangers chests but did not slow them.

Dean grabbed the Demon knife from the table and rammed the blade into the torso of the woman, she did not even flinch, and instead she smiled. And then he saw who it was. Her red hair as vibrant and curly as he remembered. Her blue eyes as bright as stars and as clear as a tropic ocean.

"Hello Dean. Miss me?"


	13. Choose your side Azizah

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is more explaining and Dean and Hannah, hope you enjoy, Love you all- H.D **

"Hannah, Hannah? Listen to me, okay? It's going to be okay." Dean reassured her as he held her in his arms.

"Let go of her." The man spoke, Dean, confused, did as the stranger asked and let Hannah go, who walked weakly to the center of the room, the other man took her hand and the two looked down at the ground.

Hannah and the man's eyes suddenly went bright liquid gold and shined, their heads snapping up. A great aura of light pulsed around them, the man let go of Hannah's hand and the light disappeared, as did her wound.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, shocked and terrified at the display.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said, he was ready to plunge the Demon knife into Castiel, but Hannah flicked her hand and it disappeared.

Castiel touched Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

"We need to talk Dean, just the three of us."

Dean crouched over Bobby, checking his pulse. He glared at Castiel.

"Bobby's alive Dean." Hannah reassured the Winchester.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel." The man replied, much to Dean's confusion, Hannah replied also, "Azizah."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean looked past Castiel, "Both of you."

"We are Angels of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing. Hannah, you are a _demon_."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel replied.

Lightning flashes, and on Hannah or "Azizah" and Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and the wings disappear.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that. You both did."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Hannah smiled slightly.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. Out of the group of you, it is just Hannah, you can hear me, but that is because she is an Angel."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said which seemed almost impossible to him.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"Dean, we _are_ Angels." Hannah insisted.

"You're dead! You're not here, just some figment of my imagination, an incredible vivid one, but my imagination!" Hannah's face remanded expressionless, but inside she was screaming.

"I assure you Dean, she is very much here." Castiel interrupted.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel explain, though there was no truth behind the phrase.

"Not in my experience." Dean said bitterly.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked, titling his head.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because Azizah suffered for you, she begged for you. And because God commanded it. Because we have work for you, both of you."

Dean and Hannah sat in the Impala sometime later.

"When did you get sprung?" Dean asked, breaking the strained Silence.

"Two days ago." Dean looked shocked.

"I've been back nearly two months and their only shifted their butts to get you now?!" Hannah shrugged.

"Dean, when were with Castiel, I must be called Azizah."

"But why? Your name is Hannah!"

"That is my Human name! A soiled name. Each Angel has a name; I am half Angel, thus my Angel name."

"How are you an Angel though?"

"My Father, Lucifer, it is forgotten he was an Angel, but fell, that also explains my gift for hearing Demon's. It was intended to be used to hear other Angels, but the gift was changed due to my Father falling."

"How did I get out, truthfully?"

"I screamed, they heard." Hannah replied simply.

"You screamed for me? Not yourself?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I grew up in that prison; I had nobody on the other side that cared for me. Missed me. But you did, you had Sam, Sam and Bobby."

"You had me."

"I had to wait, endure the pain until you arrived, I waited a hundred and twenty three years for you, and I would have waited it more just to see you gone from the place."

"You know it was the worst pain in the world? I've started to get glimpses of it, things I forgot, things I still am trying to forget."

"You can't forget Dean, trust me, I've tried. You just remember the pain, and live with it. Remember that pain when you kill every stinking demon you can find. Make them feel the pain you felt, make them suffer what you felt. That's how you survive, that's the only thing that kept me sane. Knowing that I am going to what they did to me."

"I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry you died."

"I'm happy I died, if I hadn't, I would have waited and waited, you'd have never been taken from The Pit, and I couldn't live like that."

"Like what?"

"Trying to endure this hateful and sorrowful world alone. Without you, Dean Winchester."

Hannah and Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's; the two mounted the steps, and walked up the slick stones to the front door.

"Bobby?" Dean called as they entered; Bobby came out of the kitchen, but froze. He slowly made his way to Hannah, looking at her gobsmacked; he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's you, you're really back." Bobby said his voice cracking.

"Yeah Bobby, it's me." Hannah replied, her voice trembling.

"Thank you." Bobby whispered in her ear.

"Hannah?" Hannah heard Sam; she looked up, her face wet with tears.

"Sam!" Bobby moved and Sam hugged the much shorter woman.

"It's good to have you back." Sam whispered.

"It's good to be back."

Sam, Dean and Bobby sat around the Singer household table; Hannah had gone to be earlier, tired from the drive.

"So, how did Hannah get out?" Sam asked his older brother, who was examining a beer thoughtfully.

"She doesn't know, one minute she was screaming, the next she was crawling from her grave."

"It's weird though, you both coming out at the same time."

"No, Hannah came out two Months _after_ me."

Hannah lay in her bed, her eyes closed and waiting for sleep to come, but then she heard them, a whisper at first, which grew louder and louder.

"_Can you hear us call…. Azizah, you hear us call…. Azizah, pick your side."_


	14. Yellow Fever part 1

**A/N: Hello guys! How you enjoy this chapter, Love you all to bits- H.D (P.S I did skip a few episodes, but here you go, its 'Yellow Fever' and only short chapter today)**

Dean was running on the road in the night, hearing growling and barking noises behind him. He turned around a corner, ran into a shopping cart and fell to the ground. He saw a homeless man rummaging through a garbage bin nearby.

Run! It'll kill you!" he hissed, pointing at the Monster that was following him, it was a small, Yorkie with a pink ribbon in a bow on the top of its head.

"DEAN!" Hannah yelled from the distance, Dean could hear the sounds of her approaching footsteps, and ran quickly away.

_43 hours earlier…._

Dean, Sam and Hannah are dressed in their FBI gear and stand in a small Morgue; The Coroner opened a body bag to reveal a middle aged man.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Shearer, meet Frank O'Brien." The three peer down at the body.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked the Coroner.

"Three days ago." The man sighed.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." Hannah frowned as she glanced at the file Dean held.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security." The Coroner replied.

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Hannah replied briskly.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean said smoothly without missing a beat.

Coroner cut open the dead body; the boys and Hannah were wearing scrubs.

"First dead body?" they all shook their heads.

"Far from it." Dean sighed.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" The Coroner asked.

Sam took a fortifying breath while Hannah picked up the cutters and handed it to the Coroner. The Coroner cut the ribs open while Sam kept himself from squirming. Dean noticed the shadow of a wedding band on the victims left ring finger.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." Dean said, confused.

"Ain't my department." The older man grunted.

"Any idea how he got these?" he asked as he raised the victims arm, which has deep scratches on it.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!" The Coroner exclaimed.

"What?" the three said in unison.

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The Coroner broke of the heart while Dean tried not to vomit.

"Heart looks pretty damn healthy." The older man passed the heart to Dean, as Sam smirked, "Hold that a second, would you?"(Sam smirks on the side)

Coroner made an incision and Sam was sprayed with a bodily fluid.

"Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." Hannah and Dean smile.

Sam and Dean were sitting down in front of Deputy's desk in the local Police Station, waiting. Deputy smiled at Dean. The Sheriff opened his office door.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my... Who are they?" Sam and Dean stood.

"Federal agents. I, uh..." Deputy Linus trailed off.

"And you kept them waiting?" the Sheriff asked.

"You, you said not to disturb." The Deputy stuttered.

"Come on back, fellas."

Sam and Dean walk over to Sheriff's office but the Sheriff stopped them.

"Shoes off."

Sam and Dean take their shoes off and walk into Sheriff's office.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you" the man shook Sam and Deans hands.

Hannah walked across her motel room, picking up a beer and began to make her way to the couch where she had just been sitting. She was about to take a swig from her bottle when a sharp pain dug into her torso, she doubled over, the bottle smashing on the ground.

The pain stopped and she began to rise, but then a white hot pain slashed across her back.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as more and more rained down on her back and torso.

She dragged herself to the phone, just as she was about to dial Dean, blood suddenly spurted from her mouth.

"Castiel!" she screamed, the Angel didn't come.

She managed to dial Dean's cell.

"Hello?"

"Dean? Help me."

"Hannah? What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't know…" Hannah's hand went limp and her eyes dropped, the world was swallowed in darkness.

"Hannah? Hannah?! HANNAH?!"


	15. Leaving the Angels

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update, but I have some bug and I have very little strength, but I hope you guys can forgive me for the late updates, Love you all to bits – H.D (P.S This chapter is quite gory)**

Hannah found herself standing in front of Castiel and another Angel, Uriel.

"Azizah." Castiel said, nodding curtly.

"Castiel."

"We are here to show you what lies in front of you, two options: The first one, Leave the Winchesters, especially Dean Winchester, and never speak to them again." Castiel said and Uriel finished.

"Or Number two, Stay and bring the Apocalypse down upon us all, also killing the Winchesters and turning you into the Monster that has been awaited since Lucifer fell."

"What will happen if I choose number two?"

"We can show you." Castiel said as he and Uriel grabbed the younger Angel, Uriel holding her shoulder and Castiel placed a hand against her forehead, Hannah suddenly found herself standing in a the safe room in Bobby's house, the one she had first been held hostage in.

Castiel stood beside her, she was about to speak, but Castiel raised a finger to his lips, silencing her.

A future version of Hannah was sitting on the bed, she stood and walked to the door and whispered through the opening.

"Dean…Dean? Please, it's me! Let me out!" She begged, banging on the door.

After a few moments the door opened and Hannah stepped out.

"Hannah, you're not well-" The Future Hannah, with a swift flick of her knife, slit Dean's throat and watched as he clutched his jugular and fell to the floor, the blood pooling around him.

Present Hannah and Castiel followed the Evil Hannah upstairs, where Sam sat with his back to her, on the laptop.

Deranged Hannah approached from behind silently, then again, without batting an eyelash, slit the younger Winchester's throat, he fell against the keyboard, breaking the computers screen.

The Future Hannah, now soaked in blood, sat at the kitchen table, Bobby entered, though froze when he saw Hannah.

Hannah stood and murdered the older Hunter, stabbing him in the Torso.

"Hannah." A future version of Castiel appeared and the other Hannah turned, her expression rabid.

"Castiel." She hissed, the Angel tried to place a hand against the young woman's head, but wasn't quick enough, before he could react Hannah had the Angel blade deep in the side of his neck.

The present Hannah gasped as she and Castiel were flung back into the present.

"So, make your choice… kill the Winchesters, or leave them forever."

Hannah thought for a moment, looking down at her hands, she could nearly see the blood.

"…I'm going to stay, and I'm not going to kill them. If I even come close. I'll end myself before I do." Uriel smirked and Castiel looked disappointed.

"I told you Castiel… she's weak, she's _human_, she'd rather die herself than kill the people she loves."

"Is that really wrong brother?" Castiel replied tetchily.

"It's weak Castiel, and weakness equals death in this world…"

"Then I welcome death with open arms." Hannah snarled.

"Very will Azizah… on your head be it." Hannah opened her eyes groggily, she found herself lying on the floor of her motel room. Her lips cracked with dried blood.

She sat up slowly, looking down at her hands… it wasn't possible, she would never kill the people she loved. She could never kill Dean.


	16. Yellow Fever Part 2

**A/N: Hello People of the SPN fandom! I shall leave you with a task, either you accept the task or you don't your choice. Come up with a ship name for Hannah and Dean, the one rule; it cannot sound or look like any other SPN ship. The original one I had for Hannah and Dean was Dehannah, but it sounds to like Deanna, which is Dean and Anna, so, have fun! Love you all to bits- H.D**

Hannah exited the hotel lobby; Sam was walking towards the Impala, on the phone with presumably Bobby. Hannah couldn't look at him right; instead she studied the mud on the back of his boots. Hannah breathed in deeply and walked up to Sam.

The two heard music from the Impala and walked toward the car. Hannah saw Dean lying on the front seat playing air drums to Eye of the Tiger. Hannah banged on the roof of the car and scared Dean; she laughed lightly and moved back so Dean could get out of the Impala.

"Babe. Look at this." Dean showed Hannah the scratches on his arm, Hannah frowned and kissed the scratches, teasing; Dean frowned and took his arm away.

"I just talked to Bobby." Dean turned to Sam.

"And?" Dean smelled a box of donuts and threw them into the car.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." He said, looking perplexed at Dean ignoring the donuts.

"What?" Hannah asked, worried.

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?" Hannah and Dean repeated.

"God, no." Hannah muttered.

"Yeah." Sam sighed again.

"I don't even know what that is." Dean said, exasperated.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean said, impatiently.

"Symptoms are you get anxious..."

"Yeah."

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey."

"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they gamecocks?"

"Cornjerkers." Sam said.

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

"Right." Sam agreed.

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24."

"Super." Hannah sighed, taking Dean's hand gently, succeeding in not scaring him.

"Yeah."

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay."

"Basically, they were all dicks." Sam explained.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked, tetchily.

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour." Sam quickly explained.

"I don't scare people."

"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam and Hannah said quietly.

"Okay, well then, you're a dick too."

"Apparently, I'm not. And Hannah didn't get hit by anything from Frank."

"Whatever. How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?"

"Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Dean whimpered, looking at the hotel.

Sam looked and shook his head.

"It's...its high." Dean explained.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first."

"Thanks." Dean said, ashamed.

"Sure." Sam said as he walked back to the Hotel.

Dean climbed into the Impala and looked at donuts, Hannah got in after him.

"If you're not going to eat them. Can I have them?" Dean grudgingly gave them to her, she smiled and bit into one.

Dean and Hannah sat at table with book in front of Dean and Hannah had her laptop in front of her. Dean stared at wall clock ticking loudly in the background. He went back to reading and started coughing when he saw disturbing images. He saw words that seemed to be talking to him and started to panic. He then irritatingly looked back at the clock.

Sam came into room and saw the broken clock on floor. Dean and Hannah are on the sofa drinking beer.

"Everything all right?" Sam asked, giving Hannah a look, who nodded slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?" Dean asked as he began to scratch his arm, Hannah slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like." Hannah sighed and pulled her green pull over closer, she loved Dean, but sometimes she just wanted to slap him.

"Yeah."

"It's freaking delightful."

"We'll keep looking." Sam promised.

Dean started to cough.

"You okay? Hey!" Hannah yelled, panicked.

Dean started to choke.

"Dean." Sam said, very worried.

Dean was gagging over the sink where he spat out a wood chip.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." Sam said, it dawning on him.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean asked, moodily, like a child about to have a tantrum.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Hannah realised.

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly."


	17. Yellow Fever Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Just remember, Hannah is one of my favourite OC's to write, so I will update, even if it is quite late! Love all to bits, - H.D**

Hannah rubbed her tired eyes as she stared the same file for the twentieth time, trying to find some clue that could save Dean. She had been camping out in the Public Library since it had opened at 9.00 am that morning. It was now nearly 11.30 at night.

"How about checking the death's in that year?" Hannah froze, she stiffly lifted her head, and leaning on the table in front of her was Hannah's least favourite person in the world. Her Father.

"How can you be here?" Lucifer shrugged.

"I dunno, lack of sleep, dehydration, anxiety. Take your pick out of the ever growing list of your problems, could be any number of them." He said causally as he flicked through one of the files.

Hannah glanced around the library, surely someone else saw him, a strange man just appearing out of nowhere?

"Forget it Hannah, you're the only looper that can see moi."

"Shut up." She snapped, Lucifer looked playfully hurt.

"Oh no, she told me to shut up!" he gloated as Hannah jumped from her chair and to the desk, where a little old dear sat.

"Hello, me again, I was wondering, do you have any files on any death's that happened, I dunno, around the time Jessie O' Brien died?"

The woman confused, still nodded and disappeared into the back.

"Smooth, Diabhal." Hannah's jaw tightened as she turned her head and leaning on the counter was Lucifer, the usual smile dancing on his lips.

"I'm not judging!" he insisted as he threw his hands up, "But you know, it's kinda weird, taking a job that insists upon that you must kill your own."

"I'm glad to, _Daddy dearest._" Hannah snapped, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Here you are dear, hope they help." The librarian said as she re-appeared.

"Thank you." Hannah smiled brightly as she took the file and flicked through it, Lucifer put his hand out, stopping her on a page.

"Hey, you may hate me, but your my kid, I might as well help you out." Hannah shoved the file from under the devils hand.

"Luther Garland, road hauled, oh my God-"

"-Hey!" Hannah rolled her eyes, ignoring him and continued.

"Luther Garland was road hauled outside the Lumber Mill. Wood Chips. Thank you!" Hannah called as she grabbed her back pack and ran out of the library.

Hannah ran, her boots clicking on the wet ground, her breathing sharp in her chest as she ran through the cold night. Dean and Sam stood by the Impala, Dean looking even more deranged than he had when Hannah had seen him last.

"Now we know what the rash is." Dean said as Hannah arrived.

"Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam said, with a bitter tone.

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy." Hannah stopped, and then sighed.

"Dean, it won't be that easy." She said regretfully.

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" he asked, panicked.

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains." She explained.

"You're kidding me." He replied, bitterly.

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out." Sam said quickly.

"You know what? Screw this." Hannah frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean." Sam said, trying to calm his brother down.

"Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!" Dean asked, shrilly.

"We're hunting a ghost." Sam replied simply.

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us." Hannah and Sam replied.

"Us? Right. And that Sam and Hannah, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you -you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! And you Hannah, with your weird, bizarre visions and creepy Angel friends! I mean, you know what?" Dean tossed the keys of the Impala and Sam caught them, "You can forget it."

"Whoa, Dean. where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Dean was walking, then he heard the growling. Giving a scream he began to run.

"I'll go after him." Hannah told Sam as she began sprinting after the older Winchester.

"Dean, get back here you Son of a Gun!" she yelled after him.

A little while later, Dean was back in the Motel.

"I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?" Hannah asked as she stumbled through the hotel door.

"Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Hannah." Hannah flopped down next to Dean.

"Yeah, you are," Dean stopped, looking puzzled, "You're going back."

"Back?" Dean repeated, confused.

"Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is," Hannah turned to Dean with pure White eyes, "Been a real pain in my ass." She smiled and threw Dean with a flick of her hand, against the Motel wall with a loud and painful bang.

"No! You get out of my girlfriend, you evil bitch!"

"No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I am. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it." Hannah clasped her fingers around Dean's neck and began choking him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean!" Hannah yelled, panicked, for she was still sitting on the bed, not doing anything.


	18. Let me Promise

**A/N: Thank you to Gallifrey-Stands (Love the name by the way) I promise there will be more Hannah and Dean moments! Love you all to bits! – H.D (P.S Short chapter, sorry!)**

Hannah sighed, she heaved herself off the couch and walked to the bed where Dean lay, asleep. He lay under the covers, his face more relaxed than it had been, Hannah sighed, fighting tears she took a swig of Vodka from the bottle she held. She didn't want Dean to die, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror if he did, and she'd rather die herself.

"Hannah?" Hannah stopped and sighed, he was awake, she turned, and trying to smile as brightly as she could, but she couldn't hide the tears spilling down her face at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, Babe?" She answered, her voice strangled.

"Why are you crying?" He sat up in the bed, and held open his arms, Hannah smiled as she sat on the bed and Dean wrapped his arms around her as Hannah pulled the blanket around them.

"I'm crying because you're going to die."

"I may not."

"Really? Dean, we're out of options, you're going to die and I won't be close behind."

"Listen to me, I don't have a lot of time before I start seeing things, don't you dare die, if you even as much prick yourself with a knife I swear I will haunt your ass."

"You swear?"

"I swear on what I hold most in the world, you." Hannah smiled, but couldn't stop the tears, Dean sighed and held her closer, her face buried in his chest.

"C'mon, please, work with me, stop crying?"

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can! Listen to me, you're going to drink from that bottle and you're going to stick it out, an in return, I am not going to let myself die, you got that?!"

"Yes, I do, but remember, whatever happens. I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Hannah Diabhal, even in death I'm yours."

Hannah sat up in the bed and took a swig.

"Let's do this!" She hopped out of the bed and sat on the couch, watching over Dean has the hallucinations started.

Hannah, without realizing, drifted off to sleep.

She woke to a start, lying, dead, on the floor was the Sheriff and Dean sat on the bottom of the bed, shaking.

"Oh My… Dean, what happened?" The Winchester flinched and avoided her gaze.

"Dean, talk to me! Did he hurt you?!" Hannah forced Dean to look at her, but his pupils dilated.

"Stay away from me—you - - You Monster!" With a swift and painful blow, Dean punched Hannah across the face, the blow sending her sprawling and she hit the ground, out cold.

The room was silent and still.

"Hannah…Hannah?" She didn't respond, in fact. She didn't move.

A little while later, Hannah opened her eyes to find Dean kneeling over her, totally healthy and back to his usual self.

"Oh Thank God!" Hannah gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, thank Bobby and Sammy."

"I don't care who, I'm just happy your better Dean!"

"Well, I am too."

Hours later, Hannah lay in her Motel room, asleep. Her phone began ringing loudly, she sat up groggily and answered it.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Hannah, come meet me down by the lake." Dean ordered, and then hung up.

Hannah sighed and shook her head as she pulled on her jeans.

She made her way the rocky ground to where the figure of Dean stood in the dark, she reached him, but he suddenly turned, causing Hannah to stop.

"Let me promise." Hannah frowned, confused.

"Let you promise what?" She asked quietly, his face barely visible in the dark.

"Let me promise, that I love you, no matter what. And even if you are young or old, dead or alive, you will always have my heart, and when all this mess is over, even if you're broken, or scarred, emotionally or physically, I will marry you, and cherish you to till the day I die."

Dean rooted in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small claddagh ring, small enough to fit on Hannah's finger.

"So, will you let me promise?"

"Yes, I will, I promise too, to protect you till my last dying breath." Dean took Hannah's hand and slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. And there it shall stay, for Hannah to show proudly to the world, evidence that Dean Winchester held her heart, and she held his.


	19. Try

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to post as many chapters as I can before I have to study for my Christmas exams, so this will probably be the last one until the week after next, then I'll be on my break, so I can update more, I promise! Love you all to bits – H.D **

Dean and Hannah lay asleep, the light of dawn leaked into the room and illuminated a dark figure standing at the bottom of the bed. Dean turned over and opened his eyes slightly; he gave a start and took the blade from under his pillow, ready to attack. But it was only Castiel.

"Dean, I need to speak with you, urgently." With that, Castiel disappeared, Dean, sighing, got dressed and followed the Angel to the parking lot, where Castiel stood looking out at the purple sky.

"She is going to kill you. All of you." Dean stopped, frowning as Castiel turned to face him, remorse on his features.

"Who is going to kill us?"

"Azizah, she may not mean to, but it was what she was born to do. End the Winchesters. Destroy the world."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because she won't. When I showed Azizah her future, she denied that she would murder Sam and you in cold blood."

"Well, maybe Hannah won't, maybe she could change her future somehow?"

"No, every moment, every decision that Azizah has made has been leading up to this moment, she is the gate way of evil, and she will bring the Apocalypse down upon all of us. And there is _nothing_ we can do to stop her."

"Then what do we do?"

"When the time comes, you will have to kill her."

"I- I can't do that, I just can't."

"You must."

"How?" Castiel held up a blade.

"Us this, it had been crafted many a year ago, just for her." Dean hesitantly took the blade.

Dean glanced back at the room as the light flickered on, he then turned back to the Angel, but he was gone.

Dean took his phone from the pocket of his jeans and rang the only person other than Sam he could trust with this.

"Bobby, yeah hey, it's Dean. I need your help with something."

When Hannah woke, she was staring at a dark, metal ceiling.

She tried to move her arms, but they were chained to the bed, she tried to scream. But she was gagged; she managed to turn her head to find herself chained up in Bobby's Panic room.

"Dean!" she screamed through the gag, but only resulted in a muffled cry.

She calmed herself down, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Hannah suddenly lost control of her body, an unknown rage ran through her and she was possessed with the strength of a thousand men.

"AGH!" With a swift pull, the chains broke and she removed the gag from her mouth, and without breaking stride she broke the heavy, steel door down.

She found a long, thick dagger and made her way up the stairs.

"Sam, watch it!" Bobby yelled as Hannah burst through the door of the room.

Sam jumped back, avoiding the blade she swung. Hannah turned her attention to Bobby, rabid, she ran at the older Hunter, who managed to avoid her also.

"Hannah…" She stiffed and turned to face the owner of the voice.

Dean stood in front of her, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Baby, but I couldn't let you. I had to stop you." Soulless Hannah frowned, and then looked down. Protruding from her torso was the hilt of a blade, so sharp and placed with such care. She barely felt it as the blade slowly killed her.

Everything suddenly rushed back; she could feel and control her body again. And the pain was endless, Hannah dropped the knife and suddenly crumpled, luckily Dean caught her before she hit the floor.

"Nice one Winchester." She grumbled as she clutched the front of his shirt, exhaling his scent.

"C'mon Hannah, stay with me."

"I'm trying, I really am."

"Castiel!" Dean yelled as Hannah turned even paler. Hannah's hand went slack and her head lolled to the side.

"CAS!" But the Angel didn't come.


	20. Wanted, Dead or Alive

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy, and had Writer's block, but its here now! Love you all to bits! - H.D**

Hannah opened her eyes groggily, with much effort, her torso was heavily bandaged, and it made moving difficult.

She turned her head to find Dean sitting on the chair next to her, his head resting on his proped up hand, he was fast asleep, dreaming of better places.

Hannah stiffly slipped from the bed, pulling on fresh clothes and her boots. She picked up her bag and walked quietly down the stairs, the early morning light leaking in. She reached the back door, and opened it.

"Don't leave him." Hannah froze and turned, Bobby stood in the kitchen in front of her, his eyes tired from lack of sleep.

"I'll kill him Bobby, both of 'em."

"You'll kill him leaving too!" Bobby growled.

"Its for the good of his health! I'm a Monster!"

"I'm not going to deny that, your pretty damn freaky...but you can do good too Hannah."

"I can't Bobby, I'm not strong enough. I've always been a weakling, this just proves it more. That I'm too weak to leave, and too stubborn to stay, I'm just too...I don't know anymore. I just don't know anymore."

"Hannah?" Dean's voice floated down from downstairs.

"Please! Don't hurt him like this!" Bobby begged, Hannah looked helpless as Dean's footsteps grew closer.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed and slipped out the door, slamming it after her.

The whole house was silent and still.

"...Hannah?" Dean said as he entered the kitchen to find Bobby alone.

"I tried to stop her...I did, but...She wouldn't listen."

Hannah ran faster than she ever ran before, her heart pounding, her breathing heavy and tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached a clearing, she stopped and fell to her knees, staring up at the morning sky.

"DO IT! JUST TAKE ME NOW!" Hannah's voice echoed, bouncing off the trees and disturbing the Birds as they slept.

"Azizah." Hannah stopped and stood, standing in front of her was Castiel.

"Why did you do this to me?" She demanded.

"You choose this yourself, Uriel and I warned you. You only have yourself to blame."

"I'm weak Castiel, what am I to do?"

"There is one way to end this...You know the solution." Hannah nodded.

She suddenly found herself standing at a desolate Cross-roads, a young woman in a tight fitting black dress stood before her.

"Oh my...I'm going to get _such_ a reward with you, Hannah Diabhal."


End file.
